warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Phantom
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets The Elite Phantom does out range any existing Turrets. Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The reduced & restructured its Upgrade Times and Costs for all Levels in the G. U. of Dec 14, 2016. *The removed Levels 1 through 20 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 30 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Elite Phantom gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 05, 2016. *The Elite Phantom was introduced as a Sector Goal Prize during Operation: Descent ( Mar 17, 2016 ) . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The is a Stealth aircraft making it invisible to enemy defenses during it approach. **The becomes visible and targetable a few seconds prior to it dropping its payload. **The re-enters Stealth mode once its payload has been delivered. *The 's Stealth differs from stealth on other units in two ways : **The is detected by simply passing by or over Defensive Units or Structures **The Improved Stealth Detection of a Level 2+ Radio Tower has effect on the stealth of the . *The has a variable Payload Drop Range : **The Start and End points of the Payload Drop Range are set by the Player. **A long Payload Drop Range maximizes damage but increase its time visible to defenses - Wide Destruction **A short Payload Drop Range minimizes damage but limits the time it is visible to defenses - Targeted Destruction *The Phantom's Payload Drop Range may not be changed or cancelled once set without ending the Attack. Trivia *The at Level 30 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 3,576 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Elite Phantom's Bomb Run is set by the Player prior to its deployment ( Setting the Target Area ). **Once deployed the Elite Phantom's Bomb Run be aborted or changed. **The Elite Phantom be controlled by R.U.B.I. or by using Fire at Will. *The Elite Phantom is obviously modeled after the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit in both look and Stealth capabilities. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 138.2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Elite Unit with Stealth capabilities '' - The Elite Phantom **''First Elite Aircraft with Stealth capabilities '' - The Elite Phantom Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/02/16 ) - Descent - ( Official ) - Introduction Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/14/16 ) - Elite Phantom - Event Campaign Prize - ( Official ) - Sector Goal Info Gallery ElitePhanotm-UpgradeWindow.png|Upgrade Window Tech Center SectorPrizeDraw-Descent.png|Eastern Horde Sector Goal Prize Draw ElitePhanotm-SectorGoal-Win.png|Eastern Horde Sector Goal Prize Win ElitePhanotm-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message EPhantom-Parts.png|Elite Phantom Parts ElitePhantom-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - World Map Icons EPhantom-SectorBase-MapICON.png|'Eastern Horde ePhantom Base First Appearance Operation: Descent' EPhantom-SectorBase-MapICON-Labeled.png|'''Eastern Horde ePhantom Base First Appearance Operation: Descent Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 04-05-2016.png|Game Update : Apr 05, 2016 Additional Levels Video Navigation Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Heavy Bomber Category:Anti-Ground Category:Sector Goal Prize Category:Scrap Parts Required Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne Category:Area Damage Weapon Category:Area Damage Unit